Kokoro No Placard
by Hikasya
Summary: Satsuko berusaha menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto dengan cara meletakkan surat cinta di loker dan menunjukkan kata-kata isi hatinya di kertas karton. Apakah Satsuko berhasil membuat Naruto menyukainya? One shoot langsung tamat. Fic request untuk Hyuuhi Ga Ara.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

 **Kokoro No Placard**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Narufemsasu**

 **One shoot**

 **Not yaoi, not shonen ai, Sasuke female**

 **Fic request for Hyuuhi Ga Ara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 3 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOKORO NO PLACARD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut raven hitam panjang dan bermata hitam kelam sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang di antara loker-loker yang berada di depan sekolah. Sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakuen.

Nama gadis itu adalah Uciha Satsuko. Seorang gadis yang dingin tapi pemalu. Duduk di kelas 10 atau kelas 1 SMA. Dia berasal dari keluarga Uciha yang terpandang dan disegani di sekolah itu. Semua pria mengaguminya karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya. Bahkan banyak pria yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, akhirnya ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

Tapi, ada satu pria yang telah membuat hatinya meleleh menjadi air. Dia telah membuat Satsuko tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar, tidak mau makan dan minum. Pokoknya wajah pria itu selalu terbayang-bayang di ingatannya.

Lalu siapa laki-laki yang berhasil membuat hatinya meleleh seperti itu?

Jawabannya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Tiga guratan garis di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Pokoknya orangnya ceria dan penuh semangat.

Naruto itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat sejak masih di kandungan sang ibu sampai satu sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Naruto adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang telah membuat Satsuko bertekuk lutut. Membuat Satsuko jatuh cinta padanya.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Satsuko ingin menyatakan cinta pada Naruto yaitu dengan cara meletakkan surat tentang isi hatinya di dalam loker milik Naruto. Satsuko nekad pergi ke sekolah pada saat shubuh hari. Agar bisa meletakkan surat cinta itu di loker Naruto tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Lalu tinggal menunggu orang yang dinanti-nanti datang. Biasanya Naruto selalu datang pagi-pagi buta. Karena itu, Satsuko cepat pergi ke sekolah agar bisa mengetahui reaksi Naruto setelah membaca surat cinta itu.

'Kenapa si Dobe itu belum muncul juga ya? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang,' batin Satsuko sambil melihat jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menjadi sedikit kesal.

Satsuko terus menunggu dan menunggu. Pada akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu pun datang. Satsuko tersenyum di balik tiang.

"Dobe sudah datang! Yeaaah!" pekik Satsuko senang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Tapi, buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya sendiri karena takut suaranya terdengar oleh Naruto.

Satsuko mengintip di balik tiang. Naruto mulai membuka pintu lokernya. Seketika raut muka Naruto mengerut.

"Lho, amplop apa ini? Ada tanda hatinya lagi di penutup amplopnya," ujar Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

Satsuko terus memperhatikan Naruto di balik tiang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan di saat Naruto mulai membuka amplop itu.

'Dobe sudah membuka amplop itu,' gumam Satsuko yang tidak sabar.'Sedikit lagi Naruto akan mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kalau aku menyukai dia.'

"Hm, apa ini?" Naruto membaca kertas yang sudah dikeluarkan dari amplop itu."Surat pemberitahuan tagihan listrik?"

Satsuko kaget mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak keluar.

'Lho, kenapa surat pemberitahuan tagihan listrik sih?' Satsuko panik.'Atau jangan-jangan ...'

Satsuko ingat kalau surat yang ia tulis untuk Naruto itu, diletakkan di atas meja ruang keluarga. Pada saat Satsuko mencari amplop yang cocok buat surat cintanya. Kebetulan juga kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Uciha Itachi meletakkan sebuah kertas di samping surat cinta Satsuko. Karena terburu-buru, Satsuko salah mengambil kertas itu. Malah terambil surat pemberitahuan tagihan listrik. Lalu surat cinta itu tergeletak manis di meja ruang keluarga itu.

Seketika Satsuko menjadi syok. Ia terpaku di tempat.

'Wuaaah, bisa gawat ini. Itachi-nii pasti sudah membaca surat cinta itu. Mati aku. Itachi-nii pasti mengamuk kalau tahu aku suka pada Naruto. Aku tahu Itachi-nii tidak menyukai Naruto. Aduh, bagaimana ini?' Satsuko kocar-kacir di balik tiang.

Naruto pun melempar kertas tagihan listrik itu ke tong sampah yang berada di dekat loker tersebut.

"Huh, kerjaan orang iseng. Pasti si Teme. Diakan yang menyimpan kunci cadangan lokerku ini. Secara jelas dia adalah ketua kelas," gerutu Naruto sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Satsuko tersentak karena Naruto sudah pergi.

"Ah, Dobe malah pergi!"

Buru-buru dia mengejar si Naruto. Ia berlari-lari cepat dan memanggil Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"DOBE! TUNGGUUU!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Satsuko.

"Eh, Teme?"

Tanpa disadari, Satsuko menginjak kulit pisang yang muncul tiba-tiba. Membuat Satsuko terpeleset dan jatuh ke depan. Bersamaan Naruto berada di dekatnya saat Satsuko terjatuh.

"WAAAAAH!" seru Satsuko keras. Ia pun menabrak Naruto.

GUBRAAAK!

Mereka jatuh bersama-sama. Lebih parahnya Naruto yang jatuh duluan. Lalu ditambah tubuhnya dihimpit oleh Satsuko. Mereka meringis kesakitan.

"Aduuuh," sahut mereka bersamaan.

Tapi, setelah itu mereka terdiam di tempat. Mereka saling memandang di antara satu sama lainnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Di mana posisi Naruto di bawah. Sedangkan Satsuko masih berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Mereka terpaku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Satu detik ...

Dua detik ...

Tiga detik ...

Wajah Satsuko memerah seperti lampu merah. Karena melihat wajah Naruto semakin tampan jika dilihat dari jarak dekat.

"Ah, ma-maaf!" buru-buru Satsuko bangkit berdiri. Ia benar-benar merasa berdebar-debar di dekat Naruto seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Teme," Naruto juga bangkit berdiri. Ia malah tersenyum.

Membuat hati Satsuko ingin meledak sekarang juga karena melihat senyuman yang menawan dari Naruto. Satsuko terpana.

Naruto pun heran melihat Satsuko yang mematung.

"Teme, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Satsuko.

Satsuko tersadarkan. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Eh, uhm, Dobe. A-ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," Satsuko malah gugup setengah mati.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Satsuko mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalam tasnya. Naruto memperhatikannya.

Setelah itu, Satsuko mengeluarkan sebuah kertas karton berwarna merah muda dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa itu?" Naruto bingung.

Satsuko semakin gugup.

"Eh, uhm ... A-ano ..."

"Ya, apa?"

Secara langsung Satsuko membuka gulungan kertas karton itu dan menunjukkan isinya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun membacanya.

Tertulis di sana :

 **Dobe, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang aku rasakan sejak bersamamu. Sesuatu yang berbeda saat berada di dekatmu. Aku merasa kamulah laki-laki yang berbeda dengan laki-laki lain. Kamu telah membuatku menjadi gadis yang berbeda. Dobe, aku menyukaimu. Dobe, aku mencintaimu.**

Naruto tertegun setelah membacanya. Ia pun terdiam di tempat.

Satsuko merasa berdebar-debar menanti reaksi dan jawaban Naruto. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kemerahan di balik kertas karton yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Ia telah memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Atas dorongan teman-temannya dan dia harus menyingkirkan rasa gengsi di hatinya. Bahwa seorang gadis itu tidak pantas jika menyatakan cinta duluan pada laki-laki. Tapi, ia takut Naruto diambil orang lain. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto.

Kini ia bertekad dalam dirinya untuk menembak Naruto. Ia harus memberitahukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Tidak apa-apa jika Naruto menolak cintanya. Tapi, lebih penting adalah Satsuko sudah menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung pada Naruto melalui papan penanda isi hati itu. Karena Satsuko sangat malu mengatakannya langsung melalui mulutnya. Jadi, Satsuko membuat kata-kata yang berasal dari isi hatinya pada kertas karton itu. Sebagai rencana B jika rencana A yaitu surat cinta tidak berhasil.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Satsuko masih mengangkat kertas karton itu tinggi-tinggi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pemalu.

Tiba-tiba ...

SREK!

Kertas karton itu diambil oleh Naruto. Satsuko kaget.

"Eh, Do-Dobe?"

Kertas itu dicampakkan Naruto di lantai. Satsuko kaget lagi. Naruto menatap Satsuko dengan datar.

Tapi, Naruto memegang kedua pipi Satsuko. Satsuko kaget sekali lagi ketika wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya.

Naruto mencium bibir Satsuko. Satsuko menutup matanya saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali dengan tindakan Naruto itu. Apakah itu berarti ...?

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Satsuko terpaku dengan dua pipi yang merona merah.

"Terima kasih," sahut Naruto lembut."Aku juga menyukaimu, Satsuko."

Satsuko tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Naruto mencintainya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" seru Satsuko senang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Satsuko.

Akhirnya Satsuko mendapatkan cintanya Naruto. Mereka pun berpacaran. Betapa bahagianya.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama di koridor itu. Hingga muncul seseorang yang memanggil Satsuko dengan ganas.

"SATSUKO!"

Satsuko melebarkan matanya. Ia mengenal suara itu.

'Eh, itukan suaranya ...'

Satsuko menoleh ke arah asal suara. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Tampak seseorang yang berdiri. Ia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam panjang diikat satu. Ia berseragam yang sama dengan Satsuko dan Naruto. Karena dia adalah murid kelas 12 di sekolah itu juga.

"ITACHI-NII!" Satsuko kaget setengah mati melihat kakak laki-lakinya membawa sebuah kapak.

"Satsuko, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan si rambut pirang itu? Kenapa kalian berpelukan, hah?" tanya Itachi yang telah mengeluarkan mata sharingan alias mata merah karena marah.

Satsuko ketakutan melihat kakaknya yang terkenal sebagai yandere man di sekolah. Sementara Naruto kelihatan tenang saja. Dia tidak ketakutan sama sekali.

"Dobe, kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Satsuko langsung menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Eh, Teme, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto memasang wajah polos seperti rubah.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Pokoknya kita kabur dulu dari Kakakku yang gila itu."

Mereka langsung berlari tunggang-langgang dari tempat itu. Itachi mengejar mereka sambil mengarahkan kapak ke depan.

"AWAS YA KALIAN BERDUA! AKAN AKU BANTAI KALIAN!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto, Satsuko dan Itachi di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Ada-ada saja.

Pagi buta yang mencekam. Menjadi saksi bisu cinta Satsuko dan Naruto melalui papan penanda isi hati. Kokoro no placard yang telah mempersatukan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Satsuko.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~SELESAI~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai, sekali lagi saya membuat cerita tentang pairing Naruto x Satsuko.**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu JKT 48 yang berjudul "Kokoro no placard". Jadi, saya ambil kisah ini dari sana.**

 **Hahaha, gimana? Garing, renyah atau kurang enak?**

 **Fic request buat Hyuuhi Ga Ara. Maaf ya, jika fic request kamu lama sekali saya update. Soalnya saya mau cari inspirasi dulu buat fic request lainnya. Semoga kamu suka dengan ceritanya, Hyuuhi Ga Ara.**

 **Oh iya, bagi yang lainnya, fic request kalian sedang dalam tahap pengetikan. Idenya udah dapat. Tapi, pas mau diketik malah hilang tuh ceritanya di otak saya. Maaf, jika ceritanya lama saya update.**

 **Saya usahakan semua pesanan cerita kalian diupdate di bulan Agustus ini. Karena saya nggak jadi hiatus.**

 **Finish ...**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia ...**


End file.
